


Consequences Of Mischief

by Fruitygal26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitygal26/pseuds/Fruitygal26
Summary: Morgan Emerson felt truly blessed to know the Weasleys. Well... she was blessed to know almost all of them. All but one...Fred Weasley was one of the worst people Morgan had ever met- and no, she wasn't exaggerating.To put it nicely, Morgan despised Fred Weasley. It was odd, truly, because despite looking exactly likeGeorge- he couldn't be more opposite.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING: 18+ READERS ONLY!  
Explicit sexual content: you have been warned...

-Morgan Emerson felt truly blessed to know the Weasleys. Well... she was blessed to know almost all   
of them. All but one...

Fred Weasley was one of the worst people Morgan had ever met- and no, she wasn't exaggerating.

To put it nicely, Morgan despised Fred Weasley. It was odd, truly, because despite looking exactly like   
George- he couldn't be more opposite.

INSPIRED BY SUMMER AT THE BURROW AND GOLDEN BOY!


	2. Prepping the Arrival

"Ronald Weasley wake up!"

The prominent voice of Molly Weasley could be heard from miles away, but luckily for ron- her volume was just loud enough to wake him from his deep slumber.

"Your friend will be here at any moment and your room looks like it hasn't seen day light in years" Molly exclaimed while propping open the small window near Ron's bed, allowing day light to shine through.

"...mmh but it's so early" Ron muttered in a half hearted attempt to go back to sleep.

"Well, if you had warned me you invited Morgan to spend the summer with us sooner, maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament."

Molly quickly started to gather several articles of Ronalds clothing off the floor in an attempt to clean the room a bit.

"Up Ronald, Up! When I come back here I expect this room to be sparkling." Molly said as she headed for the doorway. Right before closing the door to his room, Molly peaked back in and looked straight at her half asleep son. "She'll be here in an hour." she said firmly.

And with that, Molly closed the door- loud enough to wake all those who slept near Ron's room. That is, if they had still been asleep. The rest of the Weasley family had woken up hours ago to help Molly prepare the house for their new guest. Ronald had also been awoken at that time, but paid no attention to his mother's pleads as he feel back asleep for as long as he could.

~~~~

"Stupid git" muttered Fred Weasley as he finished sweeping the kitchen, turning to face his siblings that were currently scrubbing the dirt and solidified mud from the hard wooden floors by the entrance door. "It's his bloody friend thats visiting, why shouldn't he be the one cleaning?" he asked, dumping the contents of his dustpan.

"Shut it" said Ginny in a very demanding tone. "I happen to love Morgan, she's the sibling I never had- while you're just the sibling I never wanted."

Fred glared at sister as she continued to scrape the mud off the edges of the floor, which was a big mistake, he realized as soon as she turned to face him. Nobody out glares Ginny Weasley. Especially not one of her brothers.

"Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits- " Said George, diffusing the tension. "I just don't see why we cant use magic to clean, rather than do it ourselves and ruin our morning" Said George, finally finishing his hall of the entrance way.

"Mum says it looks different when we use magic." said Ginny taking a pause before continuing. "But I do agree, it's not like this is the first time Morgan's coming to stay with us, I don't understand why it has to be clean- I mean, its not like she hasn't seen the entrance way before."

"Because" They heard a loud voice shout, slowly approaching them as it descended down the stairs.

"she's staying the summer and I want to make a good impression. Manners make the family- its not a difficult concept dear" finished Molly Weasley as she made her way to the final step of the long winding staircase.

Ginny nodded as she continued her attack on the entrance way. Meanwhile Fred tossed aside his dustpan and broom and started making his way back upstairs to continue brainstorming prank ideas for the upcoming year. Specifically any ideas that could get a leg up on peeves, bringing his status to true legendary prankster amongst his peers.

"Where are you going dear, Morgan hasn't arrived yet..." asked Molly as Fred began his journey up the stairs.

"Exactly dearest Mum. I did what you asked me to do. Cleaned the whole bloody kitchen- even got rid of one of Charlie's worst wall stains. But you cant make me be here when the bloody cat arrives."

"Fred! Thats so uncalled for" huffed Ginny, standing up.

"What, her Animagus is cat isn't it? Im not saying anything that isn't true."

Molly sighed.

"Oh Freddie, I'll never understand why you don't like the poor girl. She's part of the family after all" said Molly looking sadly at her son.

"Not quite sure which family you're talking about mum, that girls bloody awful. Don't know what you all see in her." He said finally taking off on the stairs

"You're just mad she's better at quidditch than you!" Ginny shouted at the now empty staircase. "Well, at least he finished his part of the cleaning."

Suddenly, the family heard several thuds coming from the stairwell as a half asleep Ronald made his way down the stairs, pulling his green striped sweater over his head as he walked.

"Eauhhh- Whats wrong with Fred?" Ron said through his yawn.

"Oh you know, the usual" Said George smugly, leaning on one of the living room chairs.

"Still hates Morgs then?"

"Obviously" said Ginny as she wiped off the dirt from her jeans. "I'm gonna go get ready for Morgs- cant wait to finally have a sister for the summer!"

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?" asked George- feigning a fake sense of hurt

"Don't worry, You'll always be my favorite sister Georgie- just maybe Morgan braids hair better than you do." Ginny said as she gave George a slight nudge before heading off to her room.

"Fair enough, I wont fight her on that one"

~~~

Around one hour later, the Weasley family- minus Fred, gathered in the living room awaiting the arrival of Ron's best friend.

Of course he adored Harry and Hermione, and would take a bullet for them on any given day, but Ron's relationship with Morgan was different. They've known each other since they were small children and Morgan's parents were trying to convince Molly to send Ron to muggle elementary school with her. Of course that didn't work out, but the two became inseparable.

As they grew up together, Morgan quickly became a treasured part of the Weasley family. Sharing a room with Ginny let her experience the joy of having a sister (without the commitment), Charlie was like her over protective brother, Bill was one of the coolest people she'd ever met and loved her ambition, Percy was like the weird cousin who lives down the street but you have to love because their family, and George was like the cool uncle who lets the kids drink as long as they do it in the house. She felt truly blessed to know them.

Well... she was blessed to know almost all of them. All but one...

Fred Weasley was one of the worst people Morgan had ever met- and no, she wasn't exaggerating.

To put it nicely, Morgan Emerson despised Fred Weasley. It was odd, truly, because despite looking exactly like George- he couldn't be more opposite.

Their entire rivalry begun way before either of them attended Hogwarts, when Fred had cheated in a game of wizard chess and tried convincing everyone Morgan was just a sore loser.

The asshole was just ashamed of the fact he was beat at such a strategic game by a little girl. If that had been it, there would not have been an issue. That however, was not it.

As the years went on their mutual distaste for each other continued, their grievances increasing and becoming more and more serious.

Fred placing the blame of his worst pranks on her as payback for Morgan ruining his bad boy reputation by exposing random facts about him: such as his habit of sleeping with a maroon night light.

Neither one of them could tell you who made their arguments public first- but you could bet your house, you would witness them.

Like the time Fred Weasley ended up naked on the Quidditch field after Morgan paid Alicia Spinet 10 sickles to make Fred think they were gonna hook up on the pitch- only to be greeted by an angry Madam Hootch.

Or the time Fred told Ernie Macmillan that Morgan had herpes the weekend before they were supposed to go to Hogsmead together.

Of course there were the normal arguments- putting a hand in warm water here, tricking someone that it was September first and they were running late there, and a lot of trash talk and gossiping everywhere.

All in all, Fred Weasley was the most obnoxious, annoying, thick-headed weasel Morgan had the displeasure of knowing, and yet Morgan admitted her life would be way less entertaining without their constant bickering.

Morgan opened the gate to the burrow, and slowly pushed all thoughts of Fred Weasley out of her mind as she followed the stone path towards the front door.

Faced with the small wooden doorframe, she took a deep breath before knocking three times.

Here she was. About to spend the entire summer with her Best Friend, His wonderful family, and her mortal enemy...

May Merlin have mercy on everyone...


	3. Welcome to the Burrow

The front door of the burrow flew open as Morgan rushed into the warm Weasley atmosphere, tugging her luggage along behind her.

"Morgan!"

"Ronald!"

The two shouted as they ran towards each other. Ron stumbling over Ginny's subtly outstretched foot- but not missing a beat as he greeted his best friend and partook in an extremely funny looking bear hug.

As soon as they parted from said hug, Morgan looked up to see the rest of the Weasley's lined up behind Ron to greet her with the same level of affection.

Molly gave her such a reassuring and welcoming hug after kissing her cheek. It was the kind of hug only mother's were capable of giving, and Morgan appreciated it more than Molly probably knew.

Arthur stood by his wife and proceeded to clap Morgan on the back, asking about her summer and more importantly, asking about her dad.

"He's great! He and mom set off to Bulgaria yesterday and seem to be having a good trip so far! Of course customs was a bitch, you know how tight security is getting within the floo network- but other than that, smooth sailing!" She smiled at the head of the family.

Arthur gave her a kind smile back, mentally noting to call his dear friend Reuben later that day and see how the trip is going.

Ginny was next, practically jumping onto Morgan, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Morgan you're finally here!"

"Well hello to you too." She replied to the youngest Weasley, while struggling to carry her.

"My god Ginny, I saw you like a month ago- how the hell are you growing so fast" Morgan stated as she put Ginny down, staring at the growing girl.

"I'm 14 now Morgs, that's practically 15! I'm not a little girl anymore" Ginny smiled up at Morgan.

"Ok Miss practically 15- you realize the more you grow the less I'm gonna be able to pick you up... right?" Morgs replied smugly.

"Well... now that I think about it... I did just turn 14." Answered Ginny, earnestly "I have practically forever until I turn 15!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said" chuckled Morgan, "practically 15- my ass!"

"You saying your ass is 15, are you Emerson?" Said a tall red head boy she recognized as George.

Morgan smiled as she walked towards the twin.

"Is that 15 years old or 15 pounds?" He smirked before embracing the girl.

"Definitely pounds" muttered a voice from the stairwell behind the family.

Everyone turned to find the final red head in the household staring down at the happy reunion.

"...Weasley " Morgan muttered, trying to not make eye contact with the boy in an attempt to hide the slight hurt she felt from his crass comment.

"Emerson" responded Fred

Molly crossed in front of the eye-line of the two, which Morgan was thankful for- before slapping her son hard on the arm.

"its been two minutes Fred Weasley! Two! That must be some sort of new record, even for the two of you " she huffed at the taller twin.

"Hey! What did I do this time, I'm simply saying hello. She's the one that started with the last names"

"Well-" Interrupted George. " you kinda did just call her fat mate" he muttered, clearly not expecting things to go south this early on.

"I did not!" Fred clapped back, "I said she has 15 pounds on her ass, which she clearly does. That doesn't mean it's a bad thing- loads of people are into that. Mostly utter nutters, but still."

"Nice to see you too Freddie"

"Don't call me that" said Fred nonchalantly, as he headed towards the kitchen for a mid day snack- clearly the only reason he came down at all.

"Don't listen to him, you look great. Your ass is 15/10! He's just upset cause he didn't get his beauty sleep this morning." Said Ginny, throwing Fred her best stink eye.

"For the last time, I didn't say it was a bad thing!" Fred yelled dramatically, holding a glass mason jar filled with oats in one hand and strangling a small bag of crisps in the other.

"Why'd sleeping beauty rise on the wrong side of his hot pink bedsheets?" Asked Morgan with a sarcastic look of worry, now facing Fred directly.

"For the last bloody time Jude, that was one night! Ginny put her sheets in the wash with mine and I CHANGED THEM THE NEXT DAY!"

Ah yes, Jude. Fred's go to insult at any time of day. Morgan's full name is Morgan Jude Emerson, which Fredrick would never let her forget.

It wasn't that she disliked her middle name- she just didn't want people to know it. She was named after a song from the classic muggle band The Beatles , and often found that purebloods didn't take well to that fact.

Not that most of them even knew who the band was, but Fred knew it irked her just enough when he would call her by that name. Not to mention- it was clearly intended to be a boys name in the song.

"We- uh" Started George, "we did some early morning cleaning before you arrived. You know, just sprucing things up."

Morgan nodded.

"Fred did the kitchen." stated Ginny, walking towards said room.

"hmm..." started Morgan.

"Well, looks like you missed a spot Freddie." Morgan said as she pointed at one of Charlies many stains that filled the wall."

"Fuck off" Fred stated earnestly, before slowly shoving her aside with his shoulder, as his hands occupied his snacks, starting towards the staircase to get back to his room."

This wasn't the first time Fred's shoved Morgan. In fact, the better part of her childhood was made up of her and Fred's fist fights. They used to be really evenly matched.

Then approximately 3 years ago Fred got his growth spurt, the same time the rest of the family usually got theirs, and the pair were forced to stop their physical altercations as it was no longer fair fight.

Still, a shoulder check here and there never hurt anyone.

Although, even though Morgan would deny it if anyone asks- this particular shoulder check hurt more than usual.

She vaguely knew Fred had begun taking his quidditch training more seriously. Seeing as how he was starting his 6th year, she thought maybe he was hoping to get a Captains badge now that Oliver Wood had graduated.

Regardless of the reason, she could tell the extra training had done him good. Fred's body had definitely changed in the time since Morgan last saw him. Even in his pajamas, she could see the outline of his newly toned muscles seeping through and his night shirt seemed to fit just a little bit tighter than usual.

Not to mention, the shoulder check she had just experienced definitely had more power and follow through than any other she'd experienced from him. He was taller, stronger, and overall more put together this summer than the past. It was admirable, Morgan thought.

Don't get her wrong, she still loathed the guy- but even she could acknowledge it took the scrawny git a lot effort to get here.

One things for sure however, if this summer goes the way Morgan thinks it will- and she threatens Fred at some point... he will have no problem kicking her ass before she evens has a chance to throw a punch.

"Sorry about him" muttered Ron, making his way over to his friend and sister.

"Nothing I haven't handled before mate" she assured him.

Suddenly, the trio heard a slight cough and were reminded that the Weasley parents were still very much in the living room. Luckily Molly did not witness Fred's shoulder check or she would have lost her mind at his actions.

That was one thing Fred and Morgan could always agree on: no punching, hitting, hair pulling, scratching, or any other physical threat should be made to one another- as long as Mrs. Weasley was present. Neither one of them wanted to feel her wrath more than the necessary. Mr. Weasley was another story, as he never believed in getting involved in his children's arguments.

Mrs. Weasley stood by the door.

"Well, Arthur and I better get going if we are to make it to the Pattington's luncheon." She said smiling as Arthur went to grab the keys to their blue Ford Anglia. "Take care of yourselves, look after Ginny-" She paused looking towards Morgan and Fred, "and keep Fred and Morgan away from each other until we back." She finished jokingly.

"Gladly" Fred's voice boomed from up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley simply rolled her eyes before heading out the door with Arthur.

"Well then." Said George, clearly glad the situation seemed to be over for the moment. "Im guessing these bags wont unpack themselves?"

"I suppose not, not like we have Magic or anything" followed Ron.

"Not like we can actually use any magic Ronald- though believe me, cant wait till this one turns 17 and we can get him to do stuff for us" Morgan replied, pointing to George.

"Really, well if thats the case you can bring your own luggage up to Ginny's room then" George teased.

"what- and take away your opportunity to show off what strong growing boy you are? I would never" Morgan responded and the group started chuckling.

George let out a dramatic sigh as he reached for her luggage.

"You got me there." he added before carrying Morgans bags up the stairs towards Ginny's room, followed by Ron and Ginny.

Alone, for just a moment before following the rest of the gang, morgs looked around at the warm surroundings of the Burrow.

This was gonna be one hell of a summer.


	4. The Weasley's Egg-celent Breakfast Special

It'd been two weeks since Morgan Emerson first arrived at the burrow.

It had also been a two weeks since Morgan had seen Fred around the house. Between his extensive quidditch training and sulking in his room, the boy was hard to find.

Morgan didn't mind though, in fact- if she went the rest of the summer without seeing Fred Weasley around, this may turn out to be the best summer of her young life.

On her first day at the burrow, George and Ron had helped her move all her stuff into Ginny's room. The small cozy space soon became covered with quidditch poster's and random trinkets from Zonkos- and that was just from Ginny's doing.

Morgan didn't want to impose on the young girl by trying to change anything in her room- but Ginny saw this as a perfect opportunity to decorate her room in a way Molly never let her- and placing the blame on Morgan.

To be fair- it was a very clever idea, seeing as how Molly would never yell at Morgan for trying to make herself feel more at home.

Ginny was a conniving little genius, and Morgan couldn't be more excited to share a room with her.

The only downside to sharing a room with the youngest Weasley, is that her room was right across the hall from a particular pair of twins.

and a particular mortal enemy of Morgan...

However, since she still hadn't see Fred since she arrived- the close proximity of their rooms hadn't proven to be an issue yet.

When not in her room, Morgan found herself spending time with Ron in his room, playing quidditch with the family, and doing house chores for Molly.

All in all, Morgan couldn't complain. Her stay had been close to perfect so far.

Then, on her fifteenth day at the burrow everything changed.

~~~~~

Morgan awoke on the bright morning of Monday June 13th with a particular pain in her right arm.

When she'd first opened her eyes, she thought maybe she had slept on it weird. It certainly wouldn't be the first time she'd done that.

Then, her mind was flooded with memories of the heated game of quidditch the Weasley family had played the day before.

She also remembered her particularly nasty collision with a bludger sent her way by Ron.

Though he didn't hit her hard enough to do any real damage, a bludger to the arm is still a bludger to the arm. Morgan didn't really feel anything as she continued the rest of the match, but you know what they say- it always hurts more the next day.

Morgs made her way down the never ending staircase towards the kitchen, where she could smell molly finishing up her famous Weasley's Egg-celent Breakfast special.

This special was a massive meal composed of poached eggs, bacon, buttered toast, fried tomatoes, sausage, and grilled mushrooms. Safe to say it was the pride and joy of the Weasley household.

As Morgan approached the delicious smell, she realized nobody else seemed to be awake yet.

This didn't happen often, as everyone would attest to the fact that Morgan was the heaviest sleeper of them all. But with crisp smell of bacon wafting into her and Ginny's room- Morgan wasn't surprised she was the first to wake.

"Oh Morgan, excellent- could you please hand me the serving platters on the table dear?" Molly asked, preoccupied with her cooking.

"Of course Molly" responded Morgan, subtly eyeing the browning bacon Molly was so carefully perfecting.

Morgan walked into the dining room in order to collect the light blue serving platters, when suddenly something moved in the corner of the room- catching her eye.

"Morning Jude" Fred said, not taking his eyes of his copy of the Daily Prophet.

Morgan was shocked for a moment, having not seen the boy for over two weeks she was taken aback by his sudden presence.

"You going to say something or just keep staring at my beautiful face?" He asked.

Apparently she had been staring longer than she thought. Breaking her stare, she responded.

"Thought you were dead there Weasley."

"oh really" He responded. "How so?" 

"Haven't see you sticking your enormous nose in my business recently is all" Morgan stated quickly before reaching for the platters. "Wishful thinking I suppose" She said as she turned around, returning to the kitchen.

"Thank you dear" Molly said as she arrived, giving Morgan a warm smile. "You're welcome to wait in the dining room while I finish up breakfast if you'd like."

Morgan thought back to the dining room, where she knew a certain annoying red head was seated.

"Thats fine Molly, I'd much rather help you finish breakfast if you don't mind."

"Oh, bless you dear" She replied.

Molly made her way across the large kitchen to hand Morgan an Apron. When she returned, she asked Morgan to pass her a particularly heavy crock pot- so as to start frying the tomatoes.

"Of course" Responded Morgan.

Making her way to the heavy black appliance, Morgan bent her knees in an effort to distribute its weight evenly across her body before extending her arms towards it. 

Morgan had barley lifted the pot when she felt her shoulder retract and let out a painful -yelp- before dropping the appliance back on the shelf. 

Morgan winced in pain as Mrs. Weasley quickly dropped what she was doing and rushed to her side.

"Morgan! Oh my goodness, are you alright!" She said flightendly.

Molly opened her mouth to continue her investigation as to why Morgan was hurt- but was interrupted by a large figure entering the kitchen.

"What the fuck was that-" started Fred as he entered the kitchen, but stopped suddenly as he saw Molly hovering over Morgan.

"Ju- Morgan...are, are you alright?" He asked as quickly made his way over to them. His lack of hesitation in getting closer to Morgan obviously indicating his worry.

"It's nothing really- i'm sorry if I scared you guys, i'm fine." She said as she tried to straighten out her arm to no avail.

"Morgan..." Started Mrs. Weasley

"I'm fine Molly, promise!" Morgan stated, forcing a smile upon her face despite the pain pulsing from her shoulder to the end of his arm.

"Don't be a prat, tell us what happened" Fred snapped, not taking his eyes off her arm.

"It's nothing really, we were playing quidditch yesterday and Ron accidentally sent a particularly hard bludger my way"

There was a pause.

"Don't you two usually play on the same team" Asked Fred, still staring at her arm.

"Yes- Well... you've seen his aim" Said Morgan, now trying to shield her arm from Freds view and stifling out a fake laugh. 

"Oh well, thats good news. I- mean, of course not good news, but I have had my share of dealing with bludger related injuries dear." Molly said as she gently reached out to touch her arm. "I do have seven children after all, Nine if you include Harry and yourself."

Mrs. Weasley let go of Morgans injured arm as Fred finally stepped back from Morgan- realizing just how close he had gotten while examining her injuries.

"Nothing a jar of healing potion wont fix." Molly said while making her way to the farthest corner of the kitchen, and taking a look inside some loose wooden cabinets. "I've also found there is a particular muggle medication I have the kids take when they come in contact with a bludger- I believe its called Biofreeze."

Molly continued her search for the medicines in the cabinet, all the while Fred and Morgan stood awkwardly- avoiding eye contact.

"Ugh!" Exclaimed Molly. "Just our luck, I think I used the last of it on Arthur a couple weeks ago."

"I can go get some" Morgan said.

"Oh no dear, you shouldn't be moving around a lot with that arm- it'll just hurt more" Molly frowned.

"it's no problem really, I needed to get some muggle-items from the town anyways. Might as well not make two trips." Morgan smiled at molly.

Molly still didn't seem convinced.

"...fine, you can take the car, the town's not too far away. The pharmacy is owned by a very lovely muggle couple."

"Perfect!" Said Morgan, heading to grab the keys.

"Now hold on, you need some to go with you, I'd be a bad mother letting you go off alone." Molly replied.

"Mol-" Morgan started.

"Don't bother arguing with me dear, it's decided. You'll go with Fred"

"What!"

"No way"

The pair screamed at the same time.

"Mum, if I take her- neither one of us will make it to the pharmacy." Fred said, without a hint of sarcasm.

"Mrs. Weasley I swear I can go alone, please." Morgan pleaded.

"Nonsense" continued Mrs.Weasley, "You don't even know where you're going. Freds been going to that pharmacy for ages."

"Can't anyone else take me?" Morgan followed up- making eye contact with Fred.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "Have dad take her."

Molly sighed at the pair, placing her hands on her full hips.

"your father" She started, "Still hasn't arrived from his shift at the ministry. Besides- he'll be exhausted when he arrives."

Molly moved towards the entrance of the house, reaching into a small plate near the front door and taking out the car keys.

"Just take her Fredrick- and don't even think about causing any problems. The girls been through enough."

Molly tossed the keys towards Fred. He didn't miss a beat, catching them in one hand, seemingly without any effort.

"Bloody hell-" muttered Fred. "Fine, let's go Jude." He said making his way towards his mother.

"Don't call me that" Morgan reclaimed, following the boy towards the door.

As they opened the door and started heading out, they quickly heard Molly calling out to them.

"Perhaps you should use this time alone to sort out your differences!" She yelled. "Who knows, you two could be friends by the end of the summer!"

"Not bloody likely" Fred whispered, loud enough so that Morgan could hear- but not loud enough as to have Molly respond.

The two made their way towards the Weasley's car in silence.

Until they both came up next to the drivers side.

She looked up at Fred and their eyes found one another.

"No," Started Fred. "absolutely not"

"C'mon Fredward, you're rubbish at driving."

"Thats not my name. Besides, you cant even legally drive- end of discussion"

"Ok, I cant legally drive, and yet I drive better than you. Who's more likely to get pulled over?"asked Morgan.

"Doesn't matter." Fred said defiantly, "my house, my car, my rules."

"Funnily enough, I don't remember you changing your name to Molly, or did you do it sometime in the last two weeks when you weren't hiding in your room like a little girl" Morgan responded.

"Shut it Jude, get in the passengers seat." Fred said propping his door open.

Morgan didn't move.

"Thats on the left side by the way, in case that bludger hit you in the head as well."

Morgan sighed.

"Fiiiiine" she said dramatically, "Just try not to get us killed."

"So dramatic" complained Fred, entering the car and starting the engine.

Morgan entered the vehicle and shut her door loudly.

"As if i'm the dramatic one between the two of us" Morgan mumbled.

"Just put your fucking seatbelt on Jude".

Morgan rolled her eyes as she pulled her seatbelt in front of her, and brought it across her waist until it clicked.

"Happy?" She asked annoyingly.

This was going to be one hell of a car ride.


	5. A Dangerous Ride

"Can you stop making that bloody noise?" Asked Fred, finally at his tipping point.

Morgan snapped her head towards the driving boy. Staring at him in disbelief.

"Im sorry... do you mean my breathing" Morgan snapped back.

Fred let out an exasperated sigh, which Morgan only returned.

The two had been driving for less than five minutes... and were already sick of each other.

When Morgan first attempted to open her car window, Fred didn't let her. Promptly turning on the child security lock.

When Fred attempted to take a sip of a week old soda currently residing in his cup holder, Morgan lost it. Not because he was about to drink something filled to the brim with bacteria, but because he was taking his eyes off the road.

Morgan was not exaggerating earlier when she said Fred Weasley was a terrible driver, in fact- the only thing Fred was worse at than driving was probably sex...

...she assumed...

Regardless, less than one mile on the road, and Fred was already swerving.

"You're going over the line again" Morgan said, face plastered against her window- staring down at the lines on the road.

"Would you stop micromanaging me- I know how to drive." Fred retorted, looking at the girl with an annoyed face.

suddenly Morgan jolted forward- eyes growing wide.

"Watch out!"

Fred quickly looked forward, swerving the car as he attempted to break-

-there was nothing in front of them.

"God damn it Jude!" Fred yelled, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The car stayed in the middle of the road as Fred held his hand up to heart, feeling his adrenaline fading.

"thats what happens when you take your eyes off the road Freddie, best keep that in mind." She said, turning towards him. "You can move the car now."

"No, I don't think I will" he said, staring straight at her.

"Well we cant very well just stay in the middle of the road Fred, other cars are gonna come up behind us eventually."

"Let them" said Fred nonchalantly, not breaking eye contact with the girl.

Morgan simply stared back at him.

"Move. Your. Arse" She stated clearly.

"Make me" He said, raising his eyebrows at the fuming girl.

"You see, I would- but I wouldn't wanna worsen my arm injury and get you in trouble with your mummy." She said, giving him a pout.

"Oh come off it," Fred said, finally breaking his eye contact. "I've had worse encounters with a bludger in elementary school." he huffed.

"Yeah, because you're a fragile old chap-" Morgan said brightly, "we cant all burst into a million pieces every time we come in contact with something hard... Otherwise none of us would have a social life- much like you."

Fred turned slightly to face the girl properly.

"Excuse me" he said.

"You heard me"

"I'll have you know, my social life is very lively- not that you'd have anything to compare it to." He said smugly.

"Oh yeah- I'm sure hiding in your bedroom for weeks at a time gets all the girls in 6th year hot and bothered." Morgan snorted.

Fred looked back at her, mouth wide open.

"Im not hiding in my bedroom." Fred clarified, "I, unlike the rest of you lot- have things to do."

Morgan squinted her eye at the disheveled red head.

"Sure."

"It's true, I'm a busy man you know." he continued.

Morgan chuckled.

"and thats why you're wasting a very productive Monday morning driving your brother's best friend to the muggle pharmacy 30 minutes away?" Morgan questioned, with a teasing timbre in her voice.

Fred looked at the girl, still not making any motion to move the car.

"Lots of things to correct in that statement dear Jude." Began Fred, "Firstly, I am not just driving you up here on my own free will- I was coerced. Secondly, I'm not just going to sit in the car like your damn chauffeur- I'm going to take advantage of the moment to explore the muggle shops and do some research of my own. Hence, I am actually being very productive."

"ok," Morgan scoffed, "As long as we're clearing things up, might as well add on that you are not, in fact, driving at all. You're parked in the middle of muggle street arguing with me."

"Oi! I'm not arguing, I'm clearly clarifying some of your misconceptions on my social life." He said bluntly.

"Cant clarify something you don't have" Morgan mumbled, turning to face her window.

"As if you've got any room to talk Emerson, spending the entire summer with a boy who's clearly in love with someone else." Fred argued.

Morgan punched Fred in the side hard, wincing quickly after- realizing she'd used her injured arm.

Fred barley felt the strike, but decided to let her have this one,

"You twat," she began. "I don't fancy Ronald. I'm very much aware of his feelings for Hermione, as I'm the one trying to get them together!"

"That just makes it all the more depressing really" answered Fred. "Maybe that explains it"

"Explains what?" Morgan asked, turning back to Fred.

"Why you're such an annoying git"

He paused for a moment.

"maybe if you'd just get laid already you'd loosen up" He finally remarked.

"excuse me?" Morgan asked, practically fuming.

"Honestly, you should try it sometime. Might actually make you tolerable." he continued.

"Say's the guy who's never gotten laid in his life!" responded Morgan, getting angrier by the second.

"I think many girls would take offense to that accusation Jude, I am quite the fuck. Ask anyone I've been with!"

"I cant ask your Imaginary friends Fredward, they don't count ."

"Ask Angelina Johnson then, seeing as how I was making her scream last night"

Morgan was taken aback by the crass comment for the moment, wondering why the boy would tell her this. She was then reminded of their quarters close proximity- and the fact she didn't hear anything from his room the previous night. A smile made its way onto her face.

"I sleep in the room next to yours dumbass" chuckled Morgan, "if you're going to lie at least be clever about it."

Fred looked at the girl smugly.

"Ever heard of a muffliato charm Jude? Or are you still learning how to use Wingardium Leviosa."

Morgan stopped laughing, looking up at Fred.

Since the beginning of time, Morgan had a really special talent of knowing when a person was lying to her.

As she looked up into Fred's bright brown eyes, she couldn't tell what was worse: the fact he was telling her such private details about his rendezvous with a certain Gryffindor quidditch team member-

or the fact she knew he wasn't lying.

"Ugh that's disgusting, you share a room with George!" Morgan gasped.

"Well obviously he wasn't in the room Jude," Fred stated, "We have a system you see-"

BEEEEEP

Morgan leapt out of her seat, only brought back down by her tightened seatbelt.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A white car had finally arrived behind theirs, and the driver did not appear to be very happy.

This, of course, went straight over the gingers head.

"Oh look, they're calling us number one!" Fred exclaimed, turning his head to face the car behind them.

Morgan turned to face the small white vehicle.

"Freddie..."

"What?"

"...that's the wrong finger for a thumbs up" She said, staring at the drivers hovering middle finger.

"Oh-"

BEEP BEEP

"Alright I fuckin heard you the first two times!" Fred screamed at the car, though there was no possible way they could hear him with his windows shut.

The car started edging closer and closer to their cars bumper, all the while not stopping their constant beeping- obviously enraged at the pairs lack of motion.

"Just drive Freddie, drive!" Morgan yelled as Fred grappled with the wheel and stepped on the gas.

Instantly the car sprinted into motion- but not before the white vehicle that had been tailing them pulled up beside them in an attempt to speed past them. Once that car was right next to them, it slowed down and rolled down their window.

Fred simply stared at the man, subtly pressing down on the accelerator in an attempt to speed up.

The man accelerated as well, making notions telling Fred to roll down his window.

"Fred, whatever you do do not roll down your window" Morgan said dead seriously, trying to get Fred to listen to her words.

"What's he gonna do, jinx me?" Fred said sarcastically, not turning his face from the angry man.

"You obviously have never had a road rage encounter before... some can end even worse than jinxes" She said.

"That's impossible, besides- we've got magic. There's no way this encounter ends with us losing!" He exclaimed.

"Fred, you seem to keep forgetting one very important detail. We can't use magic!"

Fred turned to stare at the girl in disbelief.

"If you think I'm going to let some fat balding mug-" he started, interrupted by the feeling of the white vehicle closing in on their car from the side- slowly pushing them off the road.

Pissed, Fred finally gave in and lowered his window- turning to face the muggle. Meanwhile Morgan put her face in her hands trying to block out her current situation. If only Fred wasn't such an asshat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you asshole- just sitting there in the middle of the street like a fucking retard" bellowed the man in the white car, struggling to keep his eyes on the road while memorizing Fred's face.

Fred gazed at him, shocked at the mans foul language.

"Are you deaf too nimrod, cause you look like it. Driving around like a bloody oaf with that dumb look on your face."

"Don't answer him Fred, please. Just let him pass you" Morgan pleaded loudly in an attempt to be heard over the whirling of the wind entering the car through the open window.

Fred looked over at her for the first time, seeing the plastered look of fear on her face. In that moment, you could see him make a mental decision to let the car "win" this confrontation and back off a bit in order to calm Morgs down.

That is, before the man spoke once more.

"Haha, Yeah listen to your bitch" he yelled between chuckles.

Morgan felt his words hit her like a bomb.

She began feeling a pit of rage start forming inside her, afraid of how she was about to react. Suddenly, Morgan saw a light flash within Fred's eyes.

Instead of slowing down as he had previously planned, he did the exact opposite.

Pressing down on the accelerator as hard as he could- Fred sent the car into overdrive as he blasted past the man, reaching forward and chucking the old soda that resided in the cars cupholder towards the mans vehicle before completely passing him.

Morgan couldn't hold back her laughter as she stared at Fred, zooming past the old muggle and his now sticky windshield. Who was this Fred Weasley?

She could get used to him.

"That was-"

"I know, I know- incredibly stupid." He answered, attempting to mimic her voice. "Only you would be daft enough to let a man insult you like that" Fred started- eyes back on the road, subtly glancing at his rear view mirror to make sure he'd put enough space between him and the old mans car.

Morgan cautiously looked back to find the white car, seeing it become a small dot on the horizon before turning back to look up at Fred.

"I was going to say it was brilliant" she smiled.

Fred quickly glanced at her, not wanting to take his eyes off the road at the speed he was going, but also wanting to make sure she was being serious.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, really." She smiled.

He now plainly stared at the girl next to him...not believing the words he was hearing.

Locking eyes for a moment, he silently smiled at her before turning his attention back to the road.

"It almost makes up for you lying about your sex life" She continued smugly.

What? Someone had to make sure his head didn't get too big for his abnormally proportioned body.

"Ah, Just when we were starting to get along!" Fred said, shaking his head slightly as he slowly started decelerating and driving at a normal muggle speed. "You always know how to ruin a moment."

Morgan simply stared at the boy, shaking her head too.

" I guess some things never change" she said as the continued their journey towards the town.

~~~


	6. The Taste Of Blueberry

Fred and Morgan arrived in the small town of Ottery St Catchpole around twenty some odd minutes after their little altercation on the road. 

Despite their eventful start, Morgan had to admit the rest of the trip proved to be quite uneventful, which provided her with some relief.

Though the rest of the ride was technically uneventful, that didn't mean Fred hadn't found multiple way to annoy the living shit out of Morgan the entire way there.

For one, he insisted- on multiple occasions- that he sing the entire "Wierd Sisters" discography at the top of his lungs.

"Absolutely not" Morgan had said, only to be met with the screeching sound of Fred's falsetto voice. 

"Move your body like a hairy troll" 

"Please don't do this Fredward." Morgan had pleaded. 

"Learning to rock and roll

Spin around like a crazy elf

Dancin' by himself"

Morgan wanted to shield her eyes and not look, or listen, to the dancing boy next to her- but much like a train running off the track, she couldn't look away. 

Fred begun shimming his shoulders while keeping both hands on the wheel. It started off slow at first, but then everything went ham when the chorus arrived. 

"Sorry Jude, once the music gets me going- there's no knowing when I'll stop!" He shouted, not paying attention to the slowly fuming girl siting next to him. 

Once the song had ended, Morgan gave a sigh of relief- thinking she was finally safe. 

Little did she know when Fred said he was going to sing the entire Wierd Sisters discography...he meant the entire weird sister's discography. 

~~~~~

Morgan could have kissed the ground beneath her feet when she finally arrived at the small muggle pharmacy.

"Aw, we're here already?" Fred had asked, "that was one of the best car trips i've had with you."

Morgan glared at the ginger boy, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

"speak for yourself Freddie" she mumbled, propping open her door and exiting the blue vehicle and walking towards the pharmacy. 

Fred followed closely behind. 

"c'mon" Fred started, "It couldn't be that bad"

Morgan stopped in her tracks, in an effort to turn to face Fred. However, she had obviously not noticed how small a distance Fred was following her at- as she collided straight into the massive boy. 

"oof"

She found herself once again resenting the boys rigorous quidditch training schedule again, as their slight collision wouldn't have hit her so hard this time last year. 

"Watch where you're going Jude!" Fred shouted at her, reaching out his hands to stabilize the discombobulated girl. 

Morgan stared down the boy for a couple moments before responding: 

"I am so picking the music on the way back." 

She turned back around and headed for the small pharmacy. 

The pharmacy was a small, square old building that appeared to have some of the exterior paint peeling at its sides. It was not much to look at, in fact- Morgan wondered how they had stayed in business. Morgan approached the double doors and pushed forward with her good hand to enter the small space. 

To Morgans surprise, the inside of the shop did not mimic the outside in the slightest. It was quite packed with product, but not in any way that would make the space feel cramped. In fact, she would even say the place was quite cozy. The pale walls felt welcoming and the workers all seemed to be fairly happy to be there, considering it was a Monday morning. 

The outside may not be anything to brag about, but Morgan could see why the cozy pharmacy managed to keep its clients- especially the Weasleys.

She looked around at the many products the place had on display- bandages, alcohol wipes, first aid kits, bouncy balls- until finally coming face to face with the pain cream they were here for. 

She grabbed two containers of the substance for Mrs. Weasley and then set out to find where Fred had wandered off to so they could pay for the medicines and head back. 

After all, she didn't want to spend any more time with Fred than she needed to. 

She finally located Fred after a bit of searching near the back of the store, where hygienic products were located. 

"Freddie lets go!"

"Shut it Jude, I need a moment" Fred snarked back rudely. 

The boy was concentrating on two rectangular boxes in either hand.

One blue, one green. 

"Mate, the boxes look identical- just pick one." Morgan stated annoyingly, crossing her arms. 

Fred looked up at her blankly, then his face shifted into that of mischief. 

"...Why don't you help me pick then Jude, seeing as how you're rushing me so much?" He asked- a smile tugging on the sides of his pouty lips. 

"Anything if it means we can get home sooner" Morgan replied sarcastically, turning to see the items he was carrying. "Ok, lets see then-"

Morgan suddenly stoped mid sentence. 

She had finally seen what Fred was looking at it with such intensity, and she was shocked at the audacity of this wanker. 

Lying in each of Freds large hands, was a box of Condoms. The boxes were similar- with minor differences. For instance, The blue box claimed it provided a blueberry taste while the other seemed be regular latex. 

It should also be noted, that both boxes were extra large, though Morgan definitely though he was compensating for something. 

"Fred!" She exclaimed at him, trying to knock the boxes out of her sight.

"What? You wanted to help!" Fred answered, not bothering to hide his smirk. 

"What is wrong with you?" 

"Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with you! You're acting like you've never seen a bloody condom before." Fred continued. "Which I find hard to believe, because you're muggle-born for Merlins sake!"

"Of course I've seen a bloody condom before you ass- I, I just mean- we're in middle of the store- could you be any more obvious?" She said, looking around to see if anybody was watching their exchange- which they weren't. 

Thats one of the benefits of going to the pharmacy first thing in the morning- not a super big turn out. 

"Besides" she begun again, "I wouldn't want anyone to think you're gonna use those on me"

Now she had taken Fred aback. 

"Oh please, in your dreams Emerson" 

"only my nightmares"

"Ah, so you do dream of me" Fred smirked at the girl, who was now showcasing a small blush. 

Morgan rolled her eyes. 

"Yes Fredward, you and Freddy Krueger are the two Freds haunting my dreams" She stated. "Now hurry the bloody fuck up, and lets get going." 

"Fine mum" 

"Nope- lets not compare me to your mom while you're holding two boxes of condoms." 

Fred laughed and turned back to the two boxes, contemplating what seemed like the most important of choices. 

"Eh, I'll get both" he said finally with a shrug. 

The boy looked so smug, it took everything in Morgan not to rip his ego apart. 

"Whatever, Im sure Angelina will appreciate it." She said bluntly

Fred looked up at Morgan cheekily. 

"I never said they were for Angelina" He said giving her a smug wink before walking by her towards the register. "You coming?" 

Morgan blushed again, and she hated herself for it. 

She couldn't blame herself though, she was usually very uncomfortable with the topic of sex- no matter who was talking about it. So whenever Fred said something inherently nasty, she could nothing but blush. Damn it. 

They paid for their items with a kind women who appeared to be the stores owner. Mrs. Weasley was right- she was extremely kind and told Fred, who she mistook as George, to ask Molly when she wanted to pop by with Arthur to have Tea with the Women and her husband. 

"Will do!" Fred had answered cheerfully. 

As they gathered themselves back in the car, Morgan started fidgeting with cars radio until she landed on her favorite muggle radio station. 

Let me take you down, cause I'm going to-

"What is this rubbish-"

"Shhhhhh" Morgan exclaimed, turning up the radio. 

Strawberry fields

Nothing is real

And nothing to get hung about

"Strawberry fields forever" Morgan sang along with the radio. 

Fred stared at her in quick judgmental glances while he drove. 

"What, never listened to the Beatles?" she questioned

"Obviously I know of them, need I remind you dear Jude. But no, never actually listened to whatever this ruckus is." Fred answered promptly.

Living is easy with eyes closed

Misunderstanding all you see 

"See! That doesn't make any ruddy sense!" Fred started

"it's not supposed to make sense numbnuts" Morgan huffed, "It's music- its up. for interpretation. Its supposed to make you feel something."

"Whatever, I still just cant believe you'd openly listen to them" He stated.

Morgan turned to stare at him with obvious distaste in her eyes. 

"Oh Im sorry, is it because they are a muggle band?" She questioned, "because in case you've forgotten- I am as much muggle as I am wizard you pretentious piec- 

"Merlin no!" Fred yelled over Morgan and the backing sound of strawberry fields forever. "Im not bloody prejudice Jude- you should know that by now. I just mean I cant believe you listen to someone who named their band after an insect. The least interesting insect by the way!" 

Morgan felt herself calm donw a bit. She knew very well Fred wasnt predjuice- but she had been taugtht her whole life to have her defenses up. She knew what certain people thought of her and her blood- and she never wanted to give anyone the chance to hurt her base on that. 

"Sorry" she muttered, looking away from Fred.

Fred looked back at the side of her face. 

They both remained quite for a bit, no noise heard but the smooth voice of John Lennon. 

Suddenly, Morgan spoke. 

"Why buy them?"

"What?" Fred looked at her confused, what the hell was she talking about.

"The condoms" She continued. "Obviously there are many wizarding spells taught to dumb blokes like you- why not use those. Why go out of your way to buy a muggle product?"

"Because," started Fred. "Im not stupid enough to neglect the fact that STD's are a major component of sex- even in the wizarding world. Besides, I'm active with many dames, would be inconsiderate of me not to protect myself and them wouldn't it?" He answered bluntly. 

"I guess..." Morgan replied. "So you don't have sex with girls bareback?"

"Nope. Condom or no deal." He said, not taking his eyes off the wheel. 

There was a pause. 

"Thats surprisingly mature of your Freddie." Morgan said. "Not the fucking multiple girls like a horny pig part- but the being safe part." She corrected. 

"I suppose, plus its fun! Muggles have all sorts of fun gadgets and flavors to spice it up." He reached behind Morgan for one of the boxes in the back seat. He then pulled his arm back to reveal the blue box. "Blueberry just happens to be my favorite." He smirked, tossing the box in her good hand. 

Morgan thought back to the many breakfasts she had shared with the Weasley family over the years. 

"Thats why you like blueberry pancakes so much!?" Morgan yelled.

Fred simply smiled in responses. 

"Damn it, now i'm gonna lose my appetite every morning seeing you with some damned pancakes." 

Fred laughed suddenly, catching Morgan off guard as she joined in. 

The two laughed for a bit, nearing the ending of the song on the radio. 

Strawberry Fields forever

Strawberry Fields forever

Strawberry Fields forever

"It's not that bad" Fred said, looking over at Morgan. 

"Who me?"

Fred gave another snort. 

"No, you're still awful- The Beatles. They aren't that bad."

Morgan smiled, it always made her happy to introduce the Weasleys to some piece of her muggle identity- especially when they end up liking it. This included Fred, no matter how much she wished he wasn't a Weasley. 

The radio turned to the next song as Morgan and Fred finished their drive back to the burrow. 

~~~

Once they had arrive back at the towering home, Fred turned to Morgan as she undid her seatbelt. 

"You're not that bad Emerson" He said, looking her in the eyes. 

Morgan stopped for a moment, letting her eyes peer back into his. 

As she stared at him she couldn't help but smile, she felt a sort of safety as they sat there in the car gazing at one another. Which was odd, as Morgan never felt safe. Especially not with her mortal enemy. 

This interaction lasted less than a second- but felt like more than a moment. 

Morgan quickly shook her head as she propped open her car door, responding smugly: 

"You're just as obnoxious as I remembered Weasley." 

She grabbed the bag of products from the back seat of the car before bending down next to her passenger side door- still opened. 

"and I thank you for it." She finished as she shut her door now, and headed up to the burrow. 

She couldn't see it now, but inside of the blue car- Fred Weasley had developed what seemed to be pink cheeks from that statement. 

As Morgan walked up to the front of the home, she held her arm in pain. She had forgotten how badly her arm hurt while she was with Fred, but now that she was walking alone- she couldn't ignore the painful tingle running up her arm towards her shoulder. 

Hopefully Molly's potion and use of muggle cream would help some- she thought as she walked up the steps to the burrow.


	7. Home Alone

As the glaring sun of June became the sweet savoring month of July, Morgan found herself checking the clock above the stove. 

About a week ago Molly had told Morgan the Weasleys would be leaving the Burrow for a while in order to visit their great aunt Murielle at her estate. 

She had apparently fallen ill, and Molly wanted to make sure she was surrounded by family during her recovery. Because of this, Morgan was not welcome. Molly had tried to find an arrangement for Morgan to be able to come with them, but was unsuccessful. 

To be truthful, Morgan didn't truly mind. She adored the Weasley's with all her heart, but even then- she couldn't help but dream of having a week to herself in this house. 

No Ron waking her up at 5 in the morning to decipher if a letter Hermione had sent was platonic or not, No Arthur Weasley interrogating her over her asthma and how muggles treat it, No chores from Molly, No listening to Ginny obsess over Harry all night, and most importantly- no Fred Weasley. 

Morgan thought that their trip to the pharmacy a couple weeks ago had been alright, all things considering. 

She even thought they maybe had initiated the beginning of a new friendship- or at least they would start being more cordial to each other while in the house after that.

She was wrong. 

For some reason, she felt even more annoyed by Fred at all times of the day. He stopped hiding up in his room and began participating in family activities in between his training. While his siblings were ecstatic with this news, Morgan was less impressed. 

Now that he was around all the time, she found him being ruder and more aggressive towards her. 

Once her shoulder and arm had healed form the bludger, she immediately got to check out its new strength when she was shoulder checked by Fred returning from quidditch practice. She had called out in pain, but he didn't even bother looking back. 

He and George had also invited Lee Jordan over to the burrow later that week and Fred was heckling Morgan with the name Jude and many random insults to the point where even Lee Jordan told him to knock it off. 

Oh, and to top it all off, Morgan quickly learned that Fred was telling the truth on their car ride about his many conquests and nighttime activities- as out of spite, he had stopped using the muffliato charm on the wall between their rooms. 

Morgan never wanted to know what Angelina Johnson sounded like on all fours getting railed from behind- but she now unfortunately had to live with that. Not to mention how descriptive Angelina was in her dirty talk- yuck. 

Morgan was also astonished to find on some nights she couldn't even recognize the voices on the other side of the wall. 

Fred was a grade a fuckboy, and it just made Morgan hate him even more. 

Luckily his sexual endeavors occurred very late at night- allowing Ginny to be asleep by the time he got it on. Morgan would hate to know what Ginny would do to Fred if she found out how he treated women.

So as Morgan stared at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, she couldn't help but enjoy the idea that in a few short hours, she would have the house to herself. Maybe she could finally get some decent sleep. 

~~~~~

A while later, Morgan heard the sound of suitcases colliding on the staircases, and heard Molly's prominent voice yelling at her children. 

"Does everyone have everything then? Ron, Ginny?" Molly questioned her children as she arrived at the bottom of the staircase, followed by the rest of the family and their luggage.

The family looked disheveled and tired, but what else could they seem like when they had to repack their bags for the third time as Molly wanted to save as much space as she could in their bags, in case they bought something while visiting their greta aunt. 

"yes mum" started Ron.

"Yeah- we heard you the first 20 times!" bellowed George. 

The rest of the Weasley family lined up their luggage near the fireplace before coming to say goodbye to Morgan, and then continuing on to the fireplace to use the floo network.

Her first goodbyes were quick and mostly cheerful. She gave Mr. Weasley a quick hug, Percy a fist bump, ginny a bear hug, George another hug, and Fred a cold shoulder. Then her body was enwrapped by Molly's long arms. 

"Oh dear I'm so sorry you cant come with us- if you like I could try reaching out to Murie-" Molly began.

"It's fine Molly! Really! I'll be just fine here." Morgan smiled at the mother. 

"Oh, alright. I promise we'll come back as soon as we can" she continued, kissing Morgan on each cheek. 

"I understand Molly, truly. Go have fun- well, as much fun as you can I guess" Morgan stated. 

Molly gave her one final endearing look as she entered the fireplace and shouted: 

"Murielle Estate."

Morgan turned away from the fire, feeling a bit sad for her final farewell. 

It was finally time to say goodbye to Ron- for a bit. 

"Well mate, you can always Owl me at any time to ask about Hermione" she said cheekily. 

"Im counting on it" he responded. 

The two friends hugged each other strongly and then gave a sad smile as Ron went into the fire in order to join the rest of his family. 

Morgan felt sad for a moment though. She truly loved spending time with the Weasleys and knew it would be different without them. 

The sadness lasted for only a moment as she promptly made her way upstairs and crashed onto Ron's bed. 

Morgan loved sharing a room with Ginny, but the mattress shed been sleeping on was old and torn. She would never complain about it though, as she felt lucky to be with them as is. 

But... if everyones gone, she might as well sleep in Rons bed. He knew she'd do it anyways, so why not. 

Ron shared a room with the twins, but he got his own special corner of the room. His bed was made of a sort of mattress foam that felt like clouds and was cool on the skin. 

Morgan got under his maroon covers and felt herself drifting off into a blissful sleep. 

Morgan could get used to this. 

~~~~~

The rest of the day passed by in a lazy bliss. Morgan woke up from her nap around 3 o'clock, and made herself lunch in the kitchen. A simple sandwich with some carrots sufficed her appetite, and she ate it out back under a grand willow tree. 

By the time dinner rolled around, Morgs made herself pasta with shrimp she had bought last time they went to buy groceries. 

Morgan loved cooking and always jumped at the chance of assisting Molly with it- but something about cooking her own meal for herself hit different. 

Around 9 o'clock Morgan made her way to Rons bedroom with a book and a cupper. 

Under the cozy covers and dim lighting, Morgan truly felt at peace. 

She was all alone.

...

She was all alone

Sure, Morgan felt pretty relaxed at the moment- but there was something that would allow her to be in pure bliss. 

But no- she couldn't. This wasn't her house. This was Rons bed. Everything around her told her not to do it. 

Which is why it would feel oh so good to give in. 

Morgan looked around the empty room- afraid someone might hear her. 

But she was home alone. 

Morgan finally decided to bite the bullet- if she couldn't do this for herself in an empty house- how could she ever get the courage to actually have sex? 

Morgan slowly brought her body up from her laying position, and started to work her pajama bottoms off her legs. 

She didn't have to be fancy or anything, shed keep her sweater on- but removing the pants allowed her more mobility. 

As she removed the woolen pants, she placed them on the floor next to the bed as she slowly got underneath Rons warm covers- hiding her lacy purple underwear from view. 

Morgan began tracing her hands up and down her slim figure, taking extra care when passing by her hard nipples. 

She had been craving this for a while now- after all, three weeks with no release tends to do something to a person. Especially a teen. 

Her soft hands slowly followed the curves of her body until ending up softly between her thighs. 

She started thinking about her dream fantasy, feeling a warm heat grow between her legs. 

~~~

She found herself in Professor Snape's potions classroom. It was daylight outside- meaning classes were still in session. 

She was completely naked except for a slim purple g-string disappearing within her warmth and a matching lace push up bra that left little to nothing to the imagination. 

The air was cool against her bare skin, and for a moment she felt insecure about being on display like this. 

Until two cool hands found their way around her waist from behind.

... she wasn't alone

Cedric Diggory's tall frame hovered behind her, making her feel suddenly safe.

She heard a groan near her ear from him as he slowly made his way in front of her. 

He was also completely naked except for his tight black briefs that held his package in a very flattering manner. Morgan couldn't take her eyes off it.

Suddenly a bustling sound came from outside the door, students messing around and heading to the bathroom. Morgan was now reminded that this classroom was to be used very soon. 

Anyone could walk in on them. 

"How long have you wanted this?" She heard Cedric whisper against her neck- leaving soft butterfly kisses across her collarbone. 

"forever" Morgan heard herself gasp. 

Cedric now pulled from her, letting his arms slowly trail down her stomach before pulling back to his body. 

"Then prove it" he said blankly. His gentle tone fading. 

Morgan watched as he turned around and walked towards Snape's desk. Moving some of the papers that lie upon it onto the chair behind the desk. He then turned to look at Morgan, letting his eyes devour her appearance in the sexy lingerie. 

Morgan knew what she had to do. 

She sauntered over to where the Hufflepuff stood, and slowly brought herself to her knees in front of him, dipping her fingertips beneath the edges of his briefs before pulling them down- freeing his hardening member. 

She was now face to face with Cedric semi hardened member. She stopped for a moment- shocked by the mere size and girth of it. She always knew Diggory had nothing to be ashamed of in the bedroom department, but still. Being faced with the member- almost 10 inches at the moment and as thick as a Dasani bottle - was a shock. 

"Aw, look what you've done to me" He whined. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Without a second thought Morgan opened her mouth and devoured his tip. flicking her tongue up and down gently against his sensitivity. 

Cedric let out a loud groan that was suddenly interrupted by Morgan spreading her lips as wide as she could and devouring the majority of his girth. 

sucking as hard as she could, she began bobbing her head as Cedric laced his fingers in her hair- breath shaking. 

Suddenly Morgan felt those same gentle fingers wrap around the back of her head and slowly start adding pressure to her head, forcing her to take more of his member into her mouth. 

Morgan started gagging a bit when suddenly Cedric grabbed the back of her head and started thrusting into the back of her throat hard. 

Morgan was taken aback at first, feeling as though she may throw up. But her soaked underwear told her to suck it up and give herself over to him. 

As Cedric continued throat fucking her with all his strength, she began bobbing her head up and down- getting Cedric to start moaning. 

"Good girl....uh-I- ohhh good girl" he moaned. 

Suddenly she felt his lower body tense as he clamped down on the back of her head and released his warm fluids into her mouth. 

Morgan gagged once more, but instead of spitting- her body took control and swallowed every bit of cum that came out of him, licking his dick like a lollipop. 

"fuck- that was so good" Cedric said, gasping for air as he petted the top of the eager girls head. 

She looked up at him with big doe eyes, his sperm dripping a bit onto her chin. 

"Come here baby- its time" Cedric said, reaching a hand down to help pick up the girl.

Together they walked together towards Snape's desk, where Cedric proceeded to lift Morgan up on the edge and spread her knees in opposite directions. 

Cedric's girth wall already at full mass again as he slowly leaned forward in between Morgan, dragging his fingers towards her soaked g-string. 

"All this just from sucking me off? you're a naughty fuck aren't you?" Cedric said. 

His fingers started slowly rubbing her up and down over the wet fabric. 

"Mmfff" she said 

"Say it, say you're a naughty fuck" Cedric exclaimed rubbing harder and harder. 

"I- ohhhh, I'm a- a naaughty fuck!" Morgan yelled as she felt herself coming close to fruishin. 

suddnely Cedric removed his fingers in a fit of passion and moved the g string to the side before plunging his large member into her small space. 

"Oohh!" Morgan yelled, not expecting Cedrics sudden move. He didn't even take of her panties which somehow made her all the more hot for him. 

Cedric didnt even give her time to adjust to his large member before completely pulling out of her warmth and immideitly bottoming out again. 

"oh it's ssso good" Morgan tried to say while Cedric shushed her. 

"ffuck Morgan, you are so fucking tight." 

He increased his speed while wrapping Morgans legs around his waist, lifting her off Snapes desk. 

Suddenly they heard the bustling of students moving classes- anyone could come into this room right now- in fact some people should be arriving in a matter of minutes. 

Cedric made no sign of stopping as he brought her close to a wall and began fucking her hard, rough, and loud while she bounced on his soaked member. 

"Oh- o I cant take it" Morgan moaned, she felt close-

"Morgan what the fuck!" cried a loud voice, ending Morgans fantasy as she opened her eyes wide in shock. 

Suddenly Morgan was very aware of her surroundings. 

She had flung the maroon covers of Rons bed off her in the heat of passion, leaving her fingers plunged beneath her lace panties exposed to the cool air. She was gripping the sheets with a flushed face. 

She suddenly looked up, mortified, to lock eyes with the worst person she could every imagine showing up at this precise moment. 

Fred Weasley.


	8. Aftermath

oh my god...

OH MY GOD

Morgan quickly grabbed the sheets surrounding her and covered her entire body, including her head in a state of shock.

"What the fuck!" Yelled Fred, eyeing the covered shape of Morgan under his brothers sheets.

What had he just walked into?

"Get out!" Bellowed Morgan in response.

Fred furrowed his brows, trying to understand what the hell was going on... slowly putting the pieces together.

"This is my bloody room- and blimey, that Ron's bed!" Fred replied, catching on.

"I don't care! get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Morgan continued, shutting her eyes tightly under the covers, hoping more than anything for this to be a sick nightmare.

Fred was about to continue- but felt suddenly brought into the moment and decided he rather not pick this battle while Morgan was naked underneath the thin bedsheets of his younger brother's bed. Something about it felt wrong- taking advantage of the fact she couldn't move in order to win an argument.

\- and yet he couldn't ignore the bubbling feeling in his chest.

Morgan heard Fred's footsteps heading back towards the door before he slammed it loudly.

A few moments passed.

And then a couple more...

Until finally, after around 10 minutes of praying under the sheets that she had just imagined the whole ordeal- Morgan slowly brought her face out from under the covers- eyeing the slammed door.

It was real.

Fred Weasley, the person Morgan had learned to hate more than anyone, had walked in on her...pleasing herself.

... in his brother's bed... in their shared room.

Oh my god.

Morgan knew she needed to get out of the bed and put her pajama bottoms back on as quickly as possible- find Fred and try to rectify the situation... but her body did not want to move.

In fact, she found herself begging to die right there- in that moment rather than have to face the music.

If only Professor Lupin had Killed her last year outside the whomping willow, then she would never have had to live to this moment.

Morgan quickly reached down from the bed in order to retrieve her pants and quickly shoved them on under the covers- fearful that the twin may walk into her room again.

His room- she corrected herself.

Once she had gathered herself as much as she possibly could- Morgan made her way out of the room- towards the kitchen.

Should she act as nothing happened?

Should she try to lie about what he had seen?

Beg for forgiveness? Justify herself?

As Morgan finally descended the stairs and strolled towards the kitchen- she spotted an annoyed Fred Weasley standing by the countertop.

He turned to look at her when she had stepped off the final stair and began walking towards the kitchen.

At that moment, Morgan panicked.

She decided to act as nothing had happened- ignore it as long as she could, or until Fred ultimately brought it up. She figured this could honestly take weeks- if ever.

She crossed the kitchen towards the cupboard and pulled out a mug before heading towards the fridge and pulling out the milk.

Morgan wasn't a psychopath- therefore she never drunk milk straight up. She had begun pouring the milk in the mug in preparation to add her cocoa powder to create a mug of steaming hot chocolate before bed.

'A perfectly normal thing to do on any given night' Morgan thought.

As she finished serving her milk and begun to look for the chocolate powder- Morgan couldn't ignore the feeling of Fred's hazed eyes piercing the back of her head.

"Jude" Fred greeted.

Morgan turned to face the boy, cocoa powder in hand.

"Oh, hi." She said sternly before walking back to her cup and adding the powder.

"So," begun Fred-" How was your day?" he asked cheekily.

Morgan was sticking to her story.

"not bad, thanks for asking," she said- stirring her mug.

"Oh, I'm sure," Fred remarked.

Morgan paid him no attention, turning to warm her mug in the kitchen's odd contraption- mimicking what she could only guess was a microwave.

"Are we just going to pretend like nothing happened?" Fred asked, staring Morgan down.

"Pretend like what never happened?" Morgan responded.

At this point, she was playing too dumb- and she knew it. She also didn't care. Morgan felt like doing anything she had to in order to not have to relieve the trauma that had just occurred.

"Oh you know, just you getting yourself off in my room." He began, still not taking his eyes off of Morgan's hurled figure. "In my brother's bed no less!"

"I- that's NOT what was happening" Morgan tried to retaliate.

"Oh I'm sorry, is there another reason you were pantless with your fingers up your twat?" Fred asked very nonchalantly.

Morgan remained silent, seeming cold towards the redhead. However, it wasn't because she was upset- but because she did not know what to say.

For the first time ever, Morgan was completely and utterly speechless.

She stood like this for a moment, not even realizing she'd placed her mug incorrectly into the "microwave" and it was just rotating in a useless manner. Not that she truly cared, she had bigger fish to fry.

Honestly Jude, it's fine. I just didn't know you were such a horny dog for my brother is all." Fred stated, making his way to Morgan and taking the mug out of her hands and placing it into the contraption properly.

"Look Fred I-" Morgan started, and suddenly stopped herself.

"I'm sorry, I think I zoned out for a second. What did you say?"

Fred turned from the contraption to look cheekily at the flustered girl.

"I said- I'm not upset." he started. "Masturbation is a completely natural thing. I do it practically more than I breathe. I was just shocked is all. Didn't know my little brother got you so hot and bothered." he smirked as he withdrew the mug from the hot surface and handed it back to a shocked Morgan.

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan bellowed. "You better be talking about Percy, because if you're insinuating-"

"I am."

"That I, was pleasuring myself to the thought of RONALD BLOODY WEASLEY-"

"I am."

"Then I better rush you to St. Mungo's hospital because you've obviously taken one too many bludgers to the head and are in desperate need of medical attention!"

Morgan was FUMING. How dare he insinuate that she was doing that because of Ron Weasley of all people. Her best friend. Of course, she understood the situation looked bad, but honestly- she just needs another reason to be mad at Fred Weasley.

And she was about to get it.

"Well Jude, if it wasn't little Ronnikins you were jacking it to, then it must have been me huh?" He said with a growing smirk at the girls reddening cheeks. "You know you could have had the real thing along right?"

"Oh come off it- obviously you're the last person I'd think about in any situation." Morgan snarked.

Fred didn't buy it, as he kept prying at his brother's best friend.

"There's no denying it was one of us Emerson, you were in our room for bloody sakes!"

"Then how do you know it wasn't George then?" Morgan tried to counter.

"... Because George is my identical twin brother. If you were fantasizing about having his dick inside you- I hate to break it to you, but that's practically my dick you're fantasizing about" Fred said. "Don't worry about it Jude, just as I can't help how dashingly handsome I am and my affect on the ladies, you cant help your primal instincts to react to it."

Morgan stood silent for a moment, figuring out which way was the best approach to take In order to not lose her composure. Finally, she decided she didn't care- and just let go.

"You know what Fredward, take back my last claim. You won't be going to St.Mungos for a bludger hit- I'll make sure of that. I'll also be sure to ask Molly what your blood type is for when I beat the living shite out you."

Morgan brought both her hands up and pressed her palms straight into Fred's shoulders in an effort to push him back and make her point clear. Unfortunately, she once again forgot how much stronger the idiot had become that summer.

When her hands collided with his chest, he barely blinked- and Morgan was the one left with a stinging pain.

"Nice try Jude, you know you'll never be a threat to me." He said as he used her own hands against her and closed the distance between the two by stepping forward into her grasp.

Morgan shuddered. Though she didn't know why the close distance between the two felt different than it ever had before, she didn't have time to think too intently on it as she could already feel her cheeks turning rosy. She could feel Fred's breath on her face and tried focusing on the fact she'd have to gift him a toothbrush for Christmas this year to deal with his foul breath, rather than focus on the way her heart started speeding up the moment he stepped forward.

She needed to change the subject. She needed to do it quickly.

"What are you even doing here dumbass. I did what I did cause I thought I was alone. I was supposed to be alone, so you are actually the intruder in this situation." She reasoned.

Fred's eyes went wide at the girl's accusation.

"oh, am I?" he questioned as he gazed into her shifting eyes.

Morgan worked hard to lose his gaze, but it wasn't working.

"What the fuck are you doing here Weasley?" she asked again.

Fred smiled.

"I can't very well stay there the entire time Jude, I've got a quidditch schedule to keep!" he said pompously.

Morgan tried processing his words, but they weren't making sense. What did quidditch have to do with-

Wait.

Oh no.

Tha- that Means...

"I see your wheels turning dear Jude and your right. That means it's just you and me in this house for who knows how bloody long." He said rolling his eyes. "Reckon we better figure out our blood types now." Fred finished before finally backing away from Morgan, leaving her dumbstruck in the kitchen with nothing but her cold hot chocolate to keep her company.

Morgan was going to be alone with Fred in the house for at least a week...

Goddammit, she was so looking forward to living to at least the legal drinking age.


	9. A Starry Night

It had been several days since Morgan and Fred had their... awkward conversation. 

Things had seemingly gone back to normal, the two teens keeping each other on their toes, fighting throughout the days, and even getting a concerned letter from the Lovegoods after a particularly loud altercation one evening. 

The only difference was that Morgan was now extremely cautious around the red-headed boy. Not wanting to screw anything up or lead him into making a snarky comment about the event that had occurred in his room. They were all jokes, she knew this, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. 

She couldn't quite decipher why she would feel a sudden heat rush to her cheeks whenever she thought of Fred walking in on her that day, usually brushing it off as her hatred for Fred boiling over the embarrassing situation. 

Though she couldn't help but think that if the other person she hated most in the world, Draco Malfoy, had walked in on her that day- her reaction would have been different. 

She would have yelled, and she wouldn't have even cared about being embarrassed at the moment. She would make herself blameless in the situation and take it all out on the blonde boy. Maybe even tell Mrs. Weasley that Draco had done something terrible- and get him kicked out of the house so she could enjoy the rest of her vacation from the Weasleys. 

She would have confronted Draco in the kitchen angrily, having leverage in the situation and claiming he had no proof to prove she had done anything. With no feeling of embarrassment- she would have ruined Draco Malfoy. 

... But this wasn't Malfoy...

This was Fred.

Fred Weasley, who yes she hated- but didn't think was evil. Her hatred for Fred was different from Malfoy's hatred, mostly composed over the fact the asshole was apart of the most wonderful family she'd ever met- and every time he was around, he ruined the happiness she felt with them. If he were just another simple student at Hogwarts, her hatred would probably have been a slight detest, not paying him any attention. It was the fact she was forced to have him in her life that made her hate him. 

But she did hate him, so why was she acting so different than she would have if it had been anyone else? Why did she feel shame? Why was she so embarrassed by Fred having seen her like that? Why was she ashamed of Fred thinking of her negatively? 

Why the fuck did she want Fred actually to like her? 

It must be because of the Weasleys, Morgan thought. It must be because she didn't want them to think badly of her- and Fred could always tell them what he saw. 

Yeah, she thought, that must be why. 

~~~

Though Fred being home was a bit of an inconvenience for Morgan, she acknowledged that it truly could have been worse. Whenever he was near her, they either ignored each other in painful silence or fought so loudly that the house felt it might shake. 

Luckily, Fred was often busy with his ongoing quidditch practice. 

Morgan could see how seriously he was taking this task, as he no doubt was getting more and more paranoid about who would be assigned quidditch captain and replace Oliver Wood. 

There were many valid contenders for the position, Fred and Angelina topping the list. Closely followed by George and Katie Bell. It was even whispered around that Harry could be selected as quidditch captain; Merlin knows Mcgonagil has a soft spot for him anyway. 

At the end of the day, Oliver Woods's recommendation will be what puts one candidate over the other, and the truth is he would never recommend Harry. At least, not at this point in his life. He has too many things to do with "Saving the world" or whatever. 

No, Harry wouldn't be considered. And while George and Katie were very viable choices, nobody could deny the true competition was between Angelina and Fred. 

The two lovers tried to ignore this little aspect in their relationship- opting to never speak of quidditch with each other while off the pitch. It had worked thus far, but Fred was able to recognize the new development of certain muscles on Angelina's body during their late-night Rendevous, indicating she had been taking her training just as seriously as he had been. 

The competition was stiff, and Fred knew it. This explained why he had decided to leave his family with his bedridden uncle for the uncomfortable early morning runs and bludger hits. He would often wake up near the crack of dawn to begin his quidditch training- often deciding to skip certain meals and purely carbo-load during others. It didn't seem necessarily healthy, but at the same time, it kept him occupied and ut of Morgans way. 

The only free time Fred Weasley seemed to have was at night. Most nights, he just locked himself in his room and crashed before he even had a chance to change out of his dirty quidditch robes. But on other nights, his bed was filled with the naked body and low growls of Angelina Johnson.

Both of them have busy training schedules, she wasn't at the burrow as much as she used to be in previous years, but they still found time to fulfill their sexual endeavors. 

Much to Morgan's dismay, the two of them had seemingly still not learned how to cast a simple muffliato spell. 

While Morgan's mind was filled through the nights with the embarrassing interaction shed had with Fred, his mind was occupied with the smooth features of Angelina's naked body in front of him. Very different ways to cope through the night- but at least they weren't bugging each other. 

That was, until the 27th night of June. 

It was technically the 26th when Morgan had risen the old stairs of the Burrow and made her way to Ginny's room searching for sleep. Unfortunately for her- she could not find it. 

As she rustled around her bedsheets, focusing on her closed eyes- she finally decided to give up on finding sleep around 2:30 in the morning. 

Very carefully, as to not make any noise, Morgan shut the door of the room she and Ginny shared and gently walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

Fixing a nice cupper might help with sleeping, Morgan thought. 

Just as she arrived at the kitchen and pulled out a dark clay mug from Molly's cabinet- she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. 

Apparently, someone had had the same idea of finding sleep.

"Evening Jude," Fred's ashy voice bellowed behind her. Obviously, he hadn't spoken in a while, for his voice was filled with flem and sleep. 

"Morning- you mean." Morgan corrected. "technically, it's three in the morning."

Morgan turned to look at the tired boy and found him shaking his head lazily. 

"Never can win with you, can I?" Fred responded. 

Morgan smiled at that. 

"No, you cant."

Fred looked behind morgan to see the teap[to she was currently preparing with great care. 

"Mind sharing? Haven't been able to get a good night's sleep in a while." 

"Angelina must love that," Morgan joked but stopped as she saw Fred wasn't smiling back. 

That's not like him, she thought. 

"Yeah, alright, there's plenty to go around." 

"Thanks," he said shortly, making his way to the sofa as he waited for the tea. 

A few minutes later, Morgan approached him with a small cup of chamomile tea. 

"Chamomille?" He questioned. 

"yeah- it's the tea my mom used to make when I had insomnia or was too stressed to sleep." She answered, grabbing her own cup. 

"I love chamomile," He simply stated. 

The two sat in silence for a bit, neither one looking to start a conversation. 

This is the longest we've gone without fighting, Morgan thought=- just as Fred cleared his voice to speak. 

"Angelina and I aren't speaking at the moment," Fred muttered, bringing them back to the joke Morgan had made earlier. 

"Oh," Morgan answered plainly. 

She didn't know if she truly wanted to know what happened, but the usually bubbly boy seemed awfully sad- so she thought she'd throw him a bone. 

"what happened?"

"It doesn't matter" Fred shut Morgan down but stared deeply into his tea- obviously thinking. 

"well, you obviously want to talk about it, and I'm not going to drag it out of you. So tell me or don't. Make up your mind," Morgan said. 

She may have been a bit harsh, but the statement seemed to have its desired effect on the redhead. 

"I told her I was too tired to hook up yesterday- my quidditch training is taking a major toll on me." He said honestly, "She wasn't too happy about that- it's like their time I've canceled in a week. She was trying to convince me to screw it and screw her- and she insinuated that all the practice I was doing was unnecessary." He finished, taking a big sip of his hot tea.

"what?" Morgan replied, a tad confused. 

Fred rolled his eyes. 

"keep up, would you, Jude? She said the training wasn't necessary because she was going to become the quidditch captain. That it's obvious it would be her- Wood even told her himself. That everything I'm doing is for nothing cause I could never be quidditch captain- everyone knew that." He answered angrily. 

"Sh-she said that?" Morgan questioned tentatively. 

"No." Fred answered. "not using those words exactly at least, but it's what she meant." He said, obviously hurt. 

Morgan stared at the boy for a moment; his usually sparkling eyes were no darkened with self-loathing. 

"That's bullshit," she said directly. "I've seen you play, and I've seen her play. The answer is obvious- she right about that." Morgan started before being interrupted by Fred. 

"I know. Everyone knows, apparently. I never stood a chance against ang-"

"I was going to say you, you idiot. The obvious answer is you." Morgan cut him off. 

There was a pause. 

"Me?" Fred asked, looking Morgan directly the yes- searching for some sort of sign she was lying. "But you don't even like me." 

"Please, Fredrick," Morgan stated, rolling her eyes. "If I truly didn't like you, I wouldn't be sitting here listening to your bloody girl problems." 

Fred nodded his head slightly, showing he understood what the girl was saying despite his shocked expression. 

"Besides, I could hate you more than anyone in the world- which I don't, but that doesn't take away from the fact you are truly an amazing quidditch player- and you'd make a damn good captain. Morgan added, taking another sip of her tea. 

"Really?" Fred asked, hopefully, like a little child looking for approval. 

Apparently, he noticed how desperate he sounded with that statement, as he quickly corrected himself. 

"I mean, you think?" he said, much more composed. 

Morgan chucked. 

"Yes, Weasley, really." She said honestly. "Haven't you wondered why I stopped hitting you? You're a fucking monster now, huge and strong. I'd stand no chance- but don't tell anyone I said that," Morgan said quickly. 

Now it was Fred's turn to laugh. 

"Never thought I'd live to see the day where you compliment me, Jude." Fred teased. 

"Yeah, well. Don't get used to it," Morgan countered with a smile- looking away from the boy. 

"Thank you," Fred said suddenly, looking down into his lap to avoid Morgan's eye contact. 

"I'm just stating the facts-" Morgan began, before being cut off by the heavy feeling of Fred's hand resting on her knee. 

"No, really." He said, finally looking up into her eyes." Thank you, Morgan," He finished, taking both of their now empty teacups into the kitchen and then making his way back up to his room. 

Once Morgan hears the boy's bedroom door shut upstairs, she let out a long breath she'd apparently been holding in as her knee tingled in the place where he'd held it.

Then it hit her...

He'd called her Morgan. 

Oh my god. she thought.

I think I have feelings for Fred Fucking Weasley... that is sooo inconvenient.


End file.
